Character District Naming Guide
This guide is intended to help users find that perfect name when creating a new character. While you can surely name your new tribute whatever you'd like, sometimes users wish to find canon-like names that would be fitting for their new character's home District. And thus the was born. In the lists below, you will find all 12 canon Districts, the Capitol, and the three fan-made Districts sanctioned here on . The lists will first contain a list of jobs these Districts employ, followed by known canon names of Characters from the books and movies. Then, you will see how these Districts seem to name their citizens. And finally, you can see the names we've compiled that would fit these naming schemes. Happy character creating! The Capitol, Seat of Government Occupations: Cosmetic Surgeons, Hairdressers, Artists, Escorts, Tattoo Artists, Gourmet Chefs, Stylists, Gamemakers Canonical Names: Effie, Cinna, Atala, Caesar, Flavius, Cressida, Claudius, Coriolanus, Castor, Fulvia, Plutarch, Portia, Seneca, Tax, Tigris, Messala Etymology: Capitolites often have Greek or Roman names. Surprisingly, pet names also relate to the Capitol quite well. Exotic and unusual names also seem to be the norm. Name Ideas: 'Leto, Agnes, Zeus, Clio, Vesta, Bacchus, Coco, Vanilla, Roxie, Iggy, Elsa, Penelope, Dionysus, Snowflake, Pippy, Boo, Twinkle District 1, Luxury '''Occupations: '''Perfumer, Furrier, Jeweler, Goldsmith, Hair Stylist, Vintner '''Canonical Names: '''Marvel, Glimmer, Gloss, Cashmere, Augustus '''Etymology: '''Synonyms having to do with power or luxury, precious jems or valuable items/resources, regal Roman names '''Name Ideas: '''Gleam, Ruby, Luster, Hero, Prodigy, Ardor, Chic, Lux, Sly, Sapphire, Amethyst, Gemma, Emerald, Garnet, Opal, Silver, Topaz, Apollo, Jupiter, Vulcan, District 2, Masonry and Defense '''Occupations: '''Stonemason, Concrete Finisher, Bricklayer, Plasterer, Brickmason, Blacksmith, Peacekeeper '''Canonical Names: '''Cato, Clove, Brutus, Enobaria, Lyme, Cray, Romulus, Pugnax '''Etymology: '''Edgy Roman names, words to do with defense or military, names relating to victory or success '''Name Ideas: '''Maximus, Orion, Ajax, Gunner, Blaze, Amazon, Artemis, Athena, Beatrix, Calista, Cadmus, ' '''Ryker, Alexis, Terra, Ally, Slayte, Regime, Dele, Aegis, Garrison, Martial (Marshall), Desdemona District 3, Technology '''Occupations: '''Programmer, Electrician, Engineer, Analyst, Software Developer, Inventor '''Canonical Names: '''Beetee, Wiress '''Etymology: '''Electronic terminology, names relating to software or technology '''Name Ideas: '''Techna, Byte, Mega, Kilo, Giga, Tera, Lumen, Vista, Mac, Acer, Vizio, Dell, Vision, Electra, Gamma, Pixelle, Linux, Chip, Stylus, Packard, Elecc, District 4, Fishing '''Occupations: '''Longliner, Trawler, Canner, Ship Captain, Deckhand, Fisherman, Diver, Net Weaver '''Canonical Names: '''Annie, Mags, Finnick '''Etymology: '''Names with oceanic/water connotation, lesser known fishing terminology, types of fish '''Name Ideas: '''Siren, Coral, Finbar, Alge, Amur, Sia, Gill, Dylan, Tide, Rio, River, Rush(er), Marina, Pike, Mahi, Tang, Cod, Zander, Perch, Oscar, Calamari, Marlin, Ariel, Finn, Aqua, Cascade, Bayou, Bay, Isla, Kai, Lake, Mist, Rain, Ripley, Ripple, Tahoe, Brook(e), Caspian, Cove, Ford/Fjord, Hudson, Marsh, Neptune, Nile/Nyle, Reef, Sailor/Saylor, Seaton, Trent/Trenton, Wade, Poseidon, Mako, Drift District 5, Power '''Occupations: '''Engineer, Hydrologist, Technician, Scientist, Physicist, Geologist '''Canonical Names: '''Porter '''Etymology: Terms involving renewable energy sources, famous scientists, natural sounding names Name Ideas: '''Burn, Lymit, Genera, Tesla, Edison/Eddie, Isaac, Martin, Alba, Nina, Nicola, Nicolas, Watt, Wattson, Hydro, Solar, Mecha, Kinetic, Dean, Watt, District 6, Transportation '''Occupations: '''Porter, Router, Mechanic, Conductor, Baggage Handler '''Canonical Names: '''Titus, Jason '''Etymology: '''Transportation terminology, car brands, Shakespearean names, less flashy Roman names '''Name Ideas: '''Aero, Train, Moves, Raven, Night, Autus, Auta, Oto (Auto), Tamora, Hippolyte, Aaron, Tiberius, Mercedes, Kia, Bonnet, Lexus, Fender, District 7, Lumber '''Occupations: '''Lumberjack, Load Puller, Lead Climber, Carpenter, Paper-Maker '''Canonical Names: '''Blight, Johanna '''Etymology: '''Names with natural connotations, plant/habitat terminology, lesser known tree species, woodland animal species '''Name Ideas: '''Amber, Ivy, Thicket, Jack, Barker, Grove, Root, Cane, Caspum, Acacia, Hesmin, Alcove, Sequoia, Twiggy, Maple, Willow, Anther, Briar, Rowan, Juniper, Spruce, Terran, Heath, Elm, Ash, Palmer, Arbor, Holly, Hazel, Olive, Oaken, Oakley, Oaklynn, Hawthorn, Leif/Leaf, Forrest, Pine, District 8, Textiles '''Occupations: '''Factory Worker, Dress Maker, Weaver, Designer, Manager, Teacher, Tailor '''Canonical Names: '''Bonnie, Cecelia, Woof, Twill, Paylor '''Etymology: '''Weaving techniques, textile materials '''Name Ideas: '''Twyla, Silk, Cashmere, Dress, Kelsi, Flossie, Tecida, Lee, Ashleen, Steppe, Stitch, Flax, Jute, Polly/Ester (Polyester), Rayon, Casein District 9, Grain '''Occupations: '''Cropper, Farmer, Plower, Sower, Harvester '''Canonical Names: '''N/A '''Etymology: '''Natural "wheaty" sounding names '''Name Ideas: '''Grist, Kernel, Garner, Mazie, Rye, Seeder, Miller, Sunnoria, Bran, Barley, Sorghum, Quinoa, Fonio District 10, Livestock '''Occupations: '''Butcher, Breeder, Milker, Feedsman, Sheerer, Ranch Overseer, Shepherd '''Canonical Names: '''Dalton '''Etymology: '''Names having to do with farm animals or the slaughtering of farm animals '''Name Ideas: '''Furr, Viscera, Chopp, Baron, Feed, Butch, Vivian, Bludd, Cutter, Cleave, Skinner, Hyde, Lamb, Angus, Holstein, Mane/Maine, Cooper, Bovine, Guernsey, Angus, Pastor District 11, Agriculture '''Occupations: '''Sorter, Gardener, Irrigator, Farmhand, Harvester '''Canonical Names: '''Rue, Thresh, Chaff, Martin, Seeder '''Etymology: '''Natural sounding names, having more to do with general agriculture/harvesting '''Name Ideas: '''Soya, Peppa, Till, Spud, Trails, Seed, Basil, Summer, Autumn, Spring/Springer, Winter, Culler, Clementine, Guava, Kernel District 12, Mining '''Occupations: '''Miner, Blaster, Surveryor, Merchant, Baker, Metallurgist '''Canonical Names: '''Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Primrose, Rory, Delly, Hazelle, Leevy, Madge, Masilee, Rooba, Thom, Vick, Ripper, Posy '''Etymology: '''Names having to do with coal or mining in general, '''Name Ideas: '''Ash, Rooker, Mist, Darkk, Hilt, Pick, Coal, Jewel, Soot, Flint, Gaia, Terra, Alloy, Drift, Lode, Ore, District 13, Nuclear Weapons and Graphite Mining '''Occupations: '''Nuclear Engineer, Spy, Tester, Soldier '''Canonical Names: '''Boggs, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Mitchell, Holmes, Alma, Jackson, York '''Etymology: '''Unusual English names appear to be the standard '''Name Ideas: '''Waverly, Easton, Miles, Kessie, Harlow, Bellamy, Lucian, Hugo, Barnes District 14, Muttations '''Occupations: '''Biological Engineer, Tester, Zoologist, Keeper, Breeder '''Canonical Names N/A Etymology: '''Shortened terms having to do with DNA, given they lie far from Panem, their names are not the norm '''Name Ideas: '''Altur, Variant, Mod, Nome, Meta, Alles, Pro, Ge, Gibro, Ex, Wyy, Meios, Scler, Poly, Ply, Zgy, Chron, Dina, Testa, Neuro, Ribo District 15, Medical Research '''Occupations: '''Scientist, Doctor, Nurse, Medical Assistant, Surgeon, Medical Technician '''Canonical Names N/A Etymology: '''Medical Terms, medicines '''Name Ideas: '''Syringe, Radio, Chem, Ortho, Denton(Dentist), Rex(RX), Amino, Barium, Neuro, Braise, Herb, Surg, Xray, Thermo, Levin, Gause, Steth, Plasma, Kelvin District 0, Astronomy and Meteorology '''Occupations: '''Astrologist, meteorologist, physicist, Astronomical Engineer '''Canonical Names N/A '''Etymology: '''Famous astrological events, weather terms, famous meteorologists, winterscape terminology '''Name Ideas: '''Halley, Lovejoy, Lexel, Clark, Carol, Galveston, Burnham, Fay, Tempest, Vega, Mist, Astro, Metro, Cosmo, Galacta, Celeste, Heaven, Ether, Stellar, Uni, Rocket, Snowe, Alaska, Noël, North/Northe, Elsa, Storm, Aurora, Wendy/Windy, Indra, Skye, Raine, Wyndham, Sunny, Gale, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Mist/Misty, Sol, Zephyr Category:Guides